Lost And Found
by yugiohhellno
Summary: After a blow to the head, Kuroko has lost all of his memories. Fleeing from people whom he only sees as strangers, he finds himself at a strange but safe place with an even stranger boy. His embrace is the only thing that makes him feel safe. Akashi x Kuroko. Potential smut in future chapters.
1. Who Am I?

_Chapter One:_

"Kuroko, what's with you today? You're more spaced out than usual." Making his way over to the sidelines of Seirin's practice game, Kagami patted his friend's head and grinned down at him. "We won't get any stronger if you daydream practice away."

Despite the smile on his face, Kuroko could see the nerves eating away at him. Getting stronger. That was all that was ever on Kagami's mind, he lived and breathed basketball and was always wanting to improve himself in any way, shape and form that he could.

That was something that Kuroko was massively jealous of. The amount of room for growth that his team mate had. It's one thing having the urge and drive to want to improve yourself. It was another having the skill to do so. It was just something that Kuroko seemed to lack.

It did not deter him from wanting to continue trying but no matter how many skilled basketball players he had trained and played alongside, he just couldn't seem to overcome the huge wall that always loomed ahead of him.

Where Kagami broke down any obstacles in his way, Kuroko just watched as they grew larger and larger, until he could no longer see what it was that was waiting for him on the other side.

What did he want to be stronger for? He couldn't even remember anymore.

"Hey, watch out!" Hyuga's voice shouted desperately across the gymnasium, Kuroko turned slowly on the spot towards the sound of the commotion to see that a basketball had rebounded off the hoop and was now on a crash course towards his head. He didn't feel any pain once it had impacted, nor when he hit the floor.

Everything had been covered in an inky blackness and the sounds of shoes squeaking as they ran towards him were the last thing he could hear before he fell. At least that was what it felt like. The feeling of leaning precariously on a cliff face and then suddenly, nothing.

Muffled voices soon tickled his senses, the feeling of something cool pressed against his forehead elicited a moan from his lips. "What was that?" A male voice screamed bloody murder. "It was a death gurgle, I heard that when people die they make that sound. Oh god Hyuga you killed Kuroko."

 _'Who is Kuroko? And why was he dead?'_

"Shut up Koganei, he made that noise because he's alive, idiot." A female was talking now, scolding the previous speaker. Who were these people? They're so loud. Attempting to open his eyes, the sight of lots of people leaning over him caused him to jolt backwards in shock which sent a shooting pain down the back of his skull.

The female dressed in a school uniform leant forward even more and pressed down hard on his shoulders, she had a stern look on her face as she spoke.

"Don't move, you just got taken down by a basketball, I'm surprised you've still got a head on your shoulders."

 _'Taken out by a basketball? That would explain the pain radiating through my head. But that doesn't explain why I don't have a clue who the hell you are?'_

Kuroko glanced slowly at all of the people surrounding him and couldn't control the feeling of panic that was bubbling up inside of him, who were these people? None of them seemed familiar.

One of them who was wearing glasses and an apologetic look on his face bowed his head towards him and let out an awkward laugh. "My bad Kuroko, I didn't expect my shot to bounce off and cause you to headbutt the floor."

 _'So my name is Kuroko? It feels right. It couldn't be that such an impact has caused me to misplace some of my memories? It's certainly not unheard of but it just seems so ridiculous.'_

Saying it was only some memories would have been a huge lie, truthfully, he couldn't remember a single thing about his life. About who he was, his age, where he lived, anything. His mind was void of anything except panic. Being surrounded by so many strange people was sending him into high alert and he knew he needed to escape.

Pushing himself backwards again, he kept moving until he felt a wall against his back and tried to use it to get up to his feet. One of them stepped forward after seeing him struggle and held his hand out for him to take. Kuroko eyed him warily, he had hair the color of a roaring fire and eyes to match.

As if that wasn't intimidating enough, his stature made him that much more imposing. Deciding to ignore his outstretched hand, he pressed his open palm against a nearby bench and slowly rose until he stood on his own.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." The team member who had been responsible for Kuroko's injury nodded his head at him.

"Thanks Kagami."

The scary guy who he now knew was called Kagami wrapped his hand around Kuroko's slim wrist and pulled him out of the gym. He was silent as he forced him to walk behind him. The aura the guy was giving off was one of annoyance, like having to take him to the infirmary was that much of a hindrance on his life.

 _'It's not like I asked for his help.'_

His grip had loosened enough that Kuroko was able to slip through his grip and directed an icy glare at him. "Don't touch me. I'm fine." Rolling his fiery eyes, Kagami's voice was full of irritation. "You're bleeding and the bruise on the side of your face is so colorful it looks like i'm witnessing aurora borealis first hand."

Reaching for him again, his face twisted with anger as Kuroko took a step back, out of his reach.

"What the hell is your problem? This happened because you've been distracted and didn't notice the rogue ball so just let me help you."

Feeling like this was his only chance to get away, he pushed Kagami away with all his might and made a break for it. He ignored the sound of his grunt of pain as he fell to the floor and the anger that permeated through the air as he barked out his name.

He was scared of him, scared of everyone back there. There was no way he was going back without a fight.

He wasn't sure how long he had been running for but the sun was beginning to disappear as it fell lower in the sky and a chill was setting into his exposed skin. His eyes looked down to see that he was wearing a basketball uniform, this whole thing had started in a gymnasium with a basketball so it wasn't surprising to see him wearing a teams uniform. But it wasn't really the weather to be wearing shorts and a vest outside, he needed to go home.

 _'But where is home? Where am I? I'm so confused.'_

His stomach began to twist uncomfortably as despair began to flood his veins. What was he going to do?

 _'Do I have a family waiting at home for me to return? Siblings? Or do I live alone?'_

Wherever his feet had taken him to, his subconscious was telling him that it was safe. As his blue eyes examined his surrounding, he felt a twinge of recognition. Holding his arm up to shield his eyes, he pushed through a thick undergrowth of plants that would keep any normal person out.

Once he was through safely, bar a few scratches, he continued to follow the path on the other side which led to a secluded area of land with something built in the center.

It was a basketball court. Why had he been drawn to a basketball court in the middle of nowhere? Had he been here before? The sound of gravel crunching under someone's shoes set him on high alert and the only way to describe the look on his face would be that similar to a deer staring down the headlights of a two tonne truck.

"You do realize that this is private property? I think you should remove yourself from my sight before-"

The voice cut off suddenly as they stepped closer to Kuroko. The darkness shielded the mystery person from his sight but as they got closer, one of the lampposts illuminated their shocked face for him to see.

"Kuroko? What happened?" Stepping forward, he almost let out a sob. This person, he knew. He couldn't place where he knew him from but the feeling of recognition was like a shot to the gut.

"Akashi." His name tumbled from his lips, over and over again. After seeing his face, a memory returned. This was a friend, someone he could trust. "Help me." Kuroko's voice was that of pure desperation as he stumbled forward and almost toppled over.

The feeling of warm arms holding him scared away any and all fear surrounding him. "I'll protect you. But you need to tell me what happened. Were you attacked?"

Kuroko shook his head and kept his eyes closed. His hands clung to him desperately as he spoke through heavy gasps.

"I don't know where I am, I can't remember anything." Tears escaped from his closed lids and slid effortlessly down his pale cheeks. "I'm scared."

Not questioning anything he said, Akashi led him away towards a house in the distance while murmuring soothing words. "There's nothing to be scared about, you're safe now. Can I clean your face before we continue talking? Seeing you in such a state pains me."

Nodding again, Kuroko could feel the blood that had dried and crusted on the edge of his scalp from his altercation with the floor earlier on, he dreaded to think about how he appeared. He was very lucky that he had been discovered by a friend and not just a random passerby, maybe they would not have been so kind and might have just sent him towards the nearest hospital? He wouldn't of had the energy to fight them off like he had Kagami, he was so tired now.

The two walked a small distance from the court and entered an extravagant looking house, Kuroko peered through half lidded eyes at the passing surrounding. A older woman dressed in a maid outfit let out a sound of shock as the two men made their way past her.

"Master Akashi, who is this? Should I call a doctor?" Tutting in response, he continued past her to a large staircase that led to the higher level of the house.

"No doctor please, he's a friend and I will be caring for him. Don't worry."

After dismissing her offer, she nodded and disappeared down the hall mumbling about not being an accomplice to murder or something along those lines.

Akashi kicked open one of the many doors and shut it soundlessly behind them. Inside was a bare room, decorated with minimal things and darkly colored. Kuroko felt himself being gently pressed down onto a large, king size bed.

"Let me just go and grab a damp cloth and I'll clean you up, try not to move too much." His eyes were staring warmly down at him as he waited for him to respond. What should he respond? He had no clue who this guy was except his name.

Was he a friend? A brother? A lover?

He'd have to ask him tomorrow because the darkness was yet again taking ahold.

Akashi disappeared into a different room but quickly returned, cloth in hand. The red head wasn't shocked to see Kuroko slumped against the wall, silently sleeping. His face was relaxed now so he could properly examine him and see what the damage was. If it was serious enough he may have to consult a private doctor but if he could avoid that he would.

He had never liked people touching Kuroko...

Gently lifting his head up, he held his chin between his fingers and glanced at his face. He wasn't by any means qualified to examine him but he knew more than the average person about health matters. The bruise that was covering his right eye and cheek looked fresh, it was a multitude of different colors and looked extremely painful.

Trailing a finger along his cheek bone, Akashi grinned at the hiss of pain that escaped from Kuroko's sleeping lips.

"It's so good to have you back Kuroko." It had been almost a year since he had last seen him, since they had both left Teiko middle school. Akashi could definitely see that he had matured and that his hair was slightly longer now. Brushing back the strands of blue off his forehead, he found the source of all the blood that was staining his pale skin.

If he had to guess what had happened, he would say that he had been hit with something, causing him to fall down and split his forehead ever so slightly. Trailing his gaze down his body, Kuroko was wearing his school jersey and shorts which probably indicated that he was probably injured during practice.

But none of this explained why he was so confused? He pondered it while he wiped away any traces of the crimson liquid from his pale skin.

"I think you might have forgotten something important Kuroko." He almost found it laughable that the person he chose to trust in his time of need was the one person that he was already running away from.

Once he was finished cleaning him, Akashi gently maneuvered him so he was lying normally on the bed and got up to leave but the sound of desperation that came from the sleeping boy all but tore Akashi down.

"Don't leave me." Kuroko's voice was thick with sleep but even so, he could hear how upset he'd gotten at the thought of being alone. With glowing eyes, Akashi bowed his head down so their noses were almost touching.

"But there only seems to be one bed in here and I do not wish to sleep on the floor like a dog. You'll be okay for tonight."

Teasing him back when they were in middle school was enjoyable enough but now that he was so vulnerable, he could not think of anything else more thrilling. He felt a power over him that was almost addictive. Rising to leave the room again, he slowed down just enough for Kuroko to put the last nail in his coffin and fully give himself over to Akashi's favorite game. Cold fingers grasped desperately at his arm and begged him to stay.

"Stay with me, we can share the bed."

Akashi Seijuuro did not lose at anything, he would never lose at anything. But one day, he lost somebody who was supposed to belong to him. Now, Kuroko had just given him his much awaited victory.

Not needing any more pushing, Akashi slid under the covers and wrapped himself around the fragile boy in his bed, savoring the feel of him in his arms. Kuroko was now in the snakes embrace and he would not be leaving it alive.


	2. Where's my family?

_**A/N : Thank you for everyone that had favorited and followed this story, this chapter may seem a little dark and gloomy but the story will not stay this way for long. I'm planning on it to be a humorous yet emotional journey for Akashi and Kuroko but he's having a bit of a rough time at the moment.**_

 _Chapter Two:_

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep okay? How's your head feeling?" Kuroko sipped from the tall glass of water that Akashi had insisted he drink and tried to take in the multiple questions that Akashi was firing his way. His blue eyes peered over the rim at the man who was coddling over him, he was surprised to find that he didn't actually hate it, in fact he rather liked it. When that other person...Kagami had tried to care for him, it had all but made his skin crawl.

"I feel fine, thank you. Sorry to be such a burden to you."

Tutting, Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's slim thigh and squeezed gently. "You're not a burden, I'm very happy to have you here that I might not let you leave." Choking on his water, Kuroko placed the almost empty glass onto a nearby table and attempted to clear his windpipe. Akashi watched him struggle for a second, enjoying the blush that spread across his cheeks as he tried to breathe.

Once the blush became a redness across his entire face, he slid his hand up Kuroko's body, rubbing up the length of his skin, taking the material of his jersey with him which rewarded him with the feel of his silky soft skin. Soon Kuroko's breathing had evened out but Akashi's hand remained underneath his top, tickling his lower back.

It calmed Kuroko down and his eyes slowly began to close. Smirking, Akashi quickly pulled his hand away and practically beamed at the look of disappointment on his face at the loss of his touch. Raising to his feet, the redhead walked to his window to allow some fresh air into the stale room. All night Kuroko had been tossing and turning, well as much as he could while he was in Akashi's embrace. But the dark circles under his light blue eyes were proof enough of the nightmares that had tortured him all night.

There was nothing he could do for the fears in his mind but Akashi could definitely get rid of the ones that were definitely going to be pestering them once they left their safe haven. But luckily, he had a plan. When didn't he? Everything would work out how he wanted it to because it always did.

"Would you like me to take you back to your school to retrieve your bag? It seems that you don't have any personal belongings with you." Missing the devious glint in his crimson eyes, Kuroko nodded his head eagerly and gestured down towards his clothes with a frown marring his features.

"Will it still be really cold out? I don't think this is suitable for me to wear."

Akashi had an easy solution for that and he may be able to catch a glimpse of more of Kuroko's pale skin that he had been softly caressing for the entirety of the night they had spent together. "Come, we're roughly the same size, I'm sure my clothes will fit you just fine." Staring with wide eyes, Kuroko shook his head viciously from side to side, completely distraught with the idea of taking anymore goodwill from him. "I can't barge into your house, sleep in your bed and then take your clothes. What kind of person would that make me?"

Akashi lowered his head so quickly that he had near to no time to react, their lips were millimeters apart, Kuroko's were trembling. "That makes you mine." Kuroko closed his eyes, but he was unsure if it was in fear or something else? Was he waiting for-?

Akashi let out a husky laugh and tapped the underneath of his friends chin so he reopened his eyes and was slightly relieved to see that Akashi had moved away and was at a safe distance away from him now. "By which I mean that it makes you are my dear friend Kuroko, I want to look after you."

Realizing that he had possibly pushed him too far, Akashi tried to keep a healthy distance from Kuroko as he showed him where his clothes were kept and allowed him to choose whatever he wanted.

Turning to leave, he felt a shuddering gasp come from Kuroko. "Are you leaving?" Peering over his shoulder, his eyes sharpened at the sight of the bruises that were spread across his exposed torso. Unable to stop himself, Akashi rushed back to his side and fingered the inky patterns that by logic should not be there. This was not caused by the accident that happened yesterday. These were done by someone's fists…

"Somebody has been hurting you Kuroko, that is unacceptable." Looking down at his chest, he was just as horrified as Akashi at the sheer amount of bruises that were all over his body. "I-I can't remember how I got them, they don't hurt. Maybe it was done at the same time as the injury to my face."

Feeling himself shudder in rage, Akashi's took a deep breath and caressed the worst mark of them all. It was wrapped around his pelvis and mimicked the shape of a hand that had squeezed there a little bit too tight. Someone had tainted him.

"Get changed Kuroko, I'll only be outside." Being careful to avoid any eye contact with him, afraid that he would frighten him from the anger that was surely spilling from him, Akashi made his escape and slid out of the door, quickly pulling it shut so he couldn't follow him. The soft click of the lock sounded but the wall between them did nothing to disguise the gut wrenching sobs coming from Kuroko's broken body.

After pacing the room for a good half an hour, waiting for him to be ready to come out, the door silently opened, revealing a well dressed but disheveled looking Kuroko. His eyes were glowing red from the tears they had just shed, he kept them trained on the ground as he walked over to Akashi's side and gently took his hand.

"I'm scared to go back to that place, will you please stay with me?" Akashi could barely hold back the groan of pleasure at hearing him say those words. Like he was ever planning to let him leave his side for a second. Squeezing his hand gently, he pulled it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss against the sensitive skin. A dusting of pink fell across the blue haired boy's cheeks at being touched so sweetly.

It was a relief to see that he could still be affected by Akashi's touch.

"I'll keep you safe, now let's go get your stuff and figure out where it is that you live." As they left the house, no housekeepers or maids were anywhere in sight which was a relief for Kuroko as being held so tenderly by Akashi was embarrassing. He glanced curiously up at his friend, blue eyes full of confusion. "You don't know where I live? I thought we were close friends?"

A spark of something appeared on the red head's face but was quickly extinguished, replaced with a bittersweet expression. "We lost touch recently, I was pleasantly surprised to see you had wondered onto our old teams basketball court." Squeezing his hand, Akashi smiled down at him, eyes dancing with amusement. "It almost felt like a dream."

* * *

After a short drive across the town which had felt like a lifetime to Kuroko the night before when he had ran the distance, the driver pulled up outside of an unfamiliar school, but Kuroko knew that this must be the place that he attended. It looked a lot less eerie in daylight, people in their school uniform walked around blissfully happy, some noticed the expensive looking car that had pulled up but most seemed uncaring. Kuroko seemed thankful for the lack of attention, it was the last thing he needed.

Akashi stepped out of the car first and swiftly walked around to open the door for Kuroko, he truly was like his knight in shining armor, helping him every step of the way. Taking a moment to actually look at him, he was taken aback at how attractive this man really was. The sunlight was streaming through his neatly cut crimson hair, making it almost glow. His face was chiseled and masculine looking. He seemed dangerous, so why did he make him feel so safe?

Helping him out of his seat, Akashi knelt into the car and told the driver that they would be back shortly and to wait for them. Feeling his nerves spike, Kuroko grabbed his hand to which Akashi happily threaded their fingers together, not even slightly embarrassed to be holding hands with a guy in broad daylight.

"We're both as unsure about the layout of this place as each other, perhaps we should ask for help so we can get out of here as soon as possible." As if being summoned, a guy dressed in a tracksuit exclaimed in shock at seeing Kuroko, his mouth fell open at the huge bruise that spanned the entirety of his cheek.

"That basketball really did a number on you Kuroko, you feeling okay today? Kagami said you just ran off last night and never made it to the infirmary." Gazing curiously at him, no name matched this mans face for him, so he just continued to stare blankly at the giant of a man in front of him. Kuroko was sure that he was on the same basketball team as him just because of the fact that he could see a basketball jersey identical to his own poking out through his jacket.

"Could you show me the way to Kuroko's locker please." Dispensing with the pleasantries, Akashi stared up at the taller male and waited. Utterly confused, Kiyoshi glanced down at Kuroko's expressionless face, then back at Akashi's and nodded his head, letting out an uncomfortable chuckle. "Sure, it's this way. Forgotten which one is yours? Happens to me all the time."

Attempting to laugh off the strange situation, he led them to the locker rooms and pointed to the one that belonged to Kuroko. Then quickly excused himself, probably going to tell the rest of their team about their friend's return.

Akashi opened it, scooped out the content without checking and rushed Kuroko to the exit. The last thing they needed was anymore of his teammates to swarm them, it was freak him out more than he already was. For some reason, something about this locker room was sending his anxiety sky high, Akashi could feel his shoulders trembling ever so slightly. Bad things happened here.

Even if the memories were gone, the feelings remained.

"Let's go Kuroko, we've got what we needed." The sound of shoes slapping sent Akashi on high alert, someone was following them. He calmly continued his pace until they were within walking distance of their ride. A voice was shouting out for Kuroko as they continued forward.

Both men ignored the desperate shouts that followed them, directing Kuroko into the back seat, he closed the door just in time to hide him from Kagami's panting form. Seirin's basketball ace was gasping for breath as he glared at Akashi who was standing smugly in front of the door that separated Kuroko from them both.

"We'll be leaving now Kagami, you should learn to stay away from things that are not yours." Snarling, he took a step forward but the menacing aura that was radiating from Akashi was more than enough to halt his footsteps.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Kuroko?" With a frown, he walked around the car but his hand paused on the door handle. "If I find out that it was you who hurt him, I'll kill you."

* * *

The drive to the address that Kuroko was registered on his student ID card as living was short and silent, neither of them wished to speak but found comfort in sitting closely. Once Akashi had settled into the car and it began to move away from the school, Kuroko had slid across the back seat until the entirety of his body was pressed against Akashi's.

It was strangely comforting for them both.

"This is the place, want me to leave you both here Sir?" The driver addressed Akashi politely, shaking his head he started out through the tinted window and grimaced at the apartment building waiting outside. Did he really live in such a downtrodden place?

This would be a very short visit, they would tell Kuroko's parents that he was staying at Akashi's for a while and that was that. They can't care about him that much if they aren't out on the streets searching for him.

"I'll call down to you momentarily."

The building was worse than Akashi originally thought, the dim lights did nothing to improve the hideous look the interior had going on. His eyes scanned each door until number 19 appeared, there didn't seem to be any noise coming from behind the door, maybe everybody was out? It was the middle of the day afterall, his parents could be at work.

Reaching inside his student ID, Kuroko seemed to recall that that was where he kept his house key and seemed ecstatic at that realisation. "This is my house key." His voice was brimming with excitement as it slid into the lock and the door fell open. What waited beyond was chilling.

"What the hell is this?" Kuroko's voice was now trembling with fear. The walls were bare, the floors stripped so only wooden floorboards remained. The apartment was only two rooms, a living space/bedroom with a bathroom as a separate room. There did not seem to be any traces of anybody bar Kuroko living there.

Despite the barren appearance of the place, it was well kept.

No dirty pots, just a drainer of the smallest amount of pots cleanly placed there, clothes neatly folded at the side of his futon. A radio on the floor crackling slightly. Kneeling next to it, Kuroko's fingers seemed to recognize the feel of the dial and adjusted it ever so slightly until the sweet sound of a violin filled the stagnant air.

"You never did like sleeping in silence did you."

Kuroko's eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he stared up at his friend from the spot on the floor. "Did I really live here Akashi? I can't have, where's my family?"

Now that he thought about it, Kuroko was always alone. His family members never attended any of his basketball games in middle school, nor any of his teacher/parent meetings. Had he always been so alone? How had he managed to survive?

"Let's go home Kuroko, this is no place for you." Tucking the crying boy under his arm, Akashi didn't look back once at the past that Kuroko would be best off simply leaving behind.


	3. Are We Still Friends?

**A/N: Slight Smut ahead, if that isn't your thing then sayonara.**

Kuroko's hand tentatively grasped at the loose fabric on the back of Akashi's blazer as they slowly made their way through Rakuzan's extensive school grounds. But it wasn't the huge school building looming ahead of them that was scaring Kuroko. It was the intense stares of other school goers as they passed by them.

Their eyes were burning into the back of his skull. Why were they staring? Glancing up Akashi's neck, he wondered what type of person he was to warrant this amount of attention? Did they love him? Fear him?

Kuroko couldn't figure out if he was oblivious to all of the people staring at him or if he just simply did not care. Whichever it was, Akashi's gaze never strayed from the path ahead of him.

Just when the entrance of the school was within their grasp, a loud voice broke apart the masses of people, revealing a tall boy with golden hair and a flustered look on his face. He quickly made his way over to Akashi's side and patted his shoulder in a friendly way. His eyes glossed over Kuroko as they did the rest of the people standing around and spoke directly to his friend.

"Yo, are you not coming straight to the gym? You've missed school and practice for the past few days, Coach isn't happy." Kuroko's gaze sunk to the floor at hearing his words, it was his fault that he hadn't been attending school. He didn't want to leave him alone at his house while he was still so vulnerable. Almost sensing Kuroko's distress, Akashi turned and gave him a stern look. Words weren't needed, he could just hear his words in his head.

 **'You are my dear friend and I want to help you.'**

Shaking off the sense of guilt he felt for being such a burden on Akashi, he decided to try and show how grateful he was for all he was doing for him. "I'm Kuroko."

The new arrival's gaze moved from Akashi and landed on his bruised face and winced. "Whoa, what happened to you buddy?" Shrugging his shoulders, his blue eyes tried to hide the fear he felt whenever he thought about the situation he was in. Damaged goods with no memories of his past.

"Accident in basketball practice, no more questions Hayama. I'll see you in last period." Backing away slightly at the bite in his tone, he nodded his head in understanding and began to walk towards the school. "I'll catch you two later then." His lips lifted slightly into a cheeky smile as he glanced backwards over his shoulder. "Don't forget about practice, we need our captain." Then he broke into a run and disappeared inside.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kuroko hadn't realized that in his anxious mindset, he had slipped his hand into Akashi's and was holding it in a bone breaking embrace. Releasing it instantly, he let his arm fall to his side and blushed furiously. People would laugh at Akashi if they saw him holding hands with another guy, the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass him.

"Why did you let go? Are you embarrassed?" Akashi's tone was dark as he retook Kuroko's hand and linked their fingers together as if making a point. Shaking his head, Kuroko tried to speak but nothing came out. "Let's go get you signed in." His eyes were glowing now, Kuroko had noticed that that happened whenever he was getting angry.

Nodding his head submissively, he allowed himself to be dragged through the school's doors. The rest of the day was a blur, somehow, Akashi had managed to get him in almost all of his classes bar one. Their gym classes were at the same time but on two separate parts of campus. The school was so expansive, it had several different gyms for different things. Akashi had apparently been sent to the one that specializes in basketball. It had a state of the art court that had been specially made for Rakuzan's team. They were a team that were one of the best the school had ever seen. Or so Kuroko had overheard.

Before they had separated, Akashi had gently grasped his chin so their gazes met. His maroon eyes were piercing as he spoke. "Come find me immediately if there are any issues. Otherwise, come to the third gym once your class is over." Smiling, Kuroko nodded his understanding and allowed his eyes to fall closed at the gentle touch of Akashi's hand which was now caressing his bruised cheek.

It was nowhere near as bad as it had once been but if being injured meant that he would be held so tenderly, he'd wish it upon himself every day for the rest of his life. That was how much he craved his friends touch.

"Be a good boy while I'm gone."

* * *

Afraid of messing up or getting himself into a bad situation, Kuroko's nerves held him back from talking to any of his fellow students so he chose to get dressed into his gym uniform in the far corner of the changing room away from their prying eyes. Except they still stared. "Is it true you're Akashi's illegitimate brother?"

One of the braver students had broken away from the group of boys and approached him. Shaking his head, words refused to leave his lips again so he did the only thing he could. He ran. Their laughter echoed behind him as he left the gymnasium behind him. Once he was far enough from what he deemed was a dangerous situation, he examined a nearby school map that had been etched onto a metal sign.

Yeah, the school was so big that it required a campus map for people to use. How often did newcomers get lost?

"What are you doing outside of lessons?"

Kuroko's head swung around at the sharp tone of a passing teacher, as he tried to stutter out an excuse, someone spoke first. "I was just going to get a drink, I'm going straight back." To his shock, the teacher wasn't addressing him, in-fact, it didn't seem like the elderly man had seen him yet, he was far too busy scolding another student who didn't look like he was simply going to get a drink, considering he had his backpack slung over his shoulder and was heading in the direction of the school's exit.

Kuroko only knew which was the exit was, that was the important thing seeing as the only thing he was good at nowadays was running away so he put that to use and silently slipped away. After walking for another five minutes, he began to dawdle outside of the huge building that had a sign hanging from the roof indicating that this was in fact the place he was looking for.

Just as he was about to give in to the coward in him and leave, the sound of shoes squeaking caught his attention. It made his chest tighten up. The sound definitely meant that a game was in play, what if he distracted them by entering? That would be the definition of a bad boy and Akashi would surely scold him for it.

 _'Now why doesn't that sound like a bad thing?'_

A shadow appeared on the floor in front of him, indicating the arrival of another person. Slowly peeking over his shoulder, he flinched at the huge man standing behind him. He was so tall and bulky that he was blocking out the sun so all Kuroko could see was his furious face. "Spectate?" His foreign accent was thick but he spoke Japanese, not sure what to do Kuroko just spoke very quietly as to not anger him anymore. "Yes please."

Kicking open the gym doors, the giant of a man led the way but held it open so Kuroko could pass through. Even though he looked like an enraged gorilla, he at least had good manners. "I play, you see." This was when Kuroko noticed that he was wearing a basketball jersey from a school that he was not familiar with.

Leaving him at the huge stands at the side of the court, Kuroko kept his head ducked down so he could barely be seen and waited. He couldn't spot Akashi but other people dressed in basketball uniforms were on the court, practicing. Rakuzan was printed on the cloth. Kuroko could just sense the power emanating off them as they threw the ball around the court, seemingly having fun. They were a strong team. He may have lost all of his memories but his body could clearly recall what a powerful team felt like.

"Enough." The ball fell out of one of the players hands and bounced across the floor, landing at the feet of-

"Akashi." Smacking his hand over his lips, Kuroko mentally slapped himself for getting so excited at the sight of his friend that he had called out his name. But it didn't seem like he had heard him, his handsome face was that of pure concentration.

"Our guests have arrived." Everyone seemed to understand what this meant and got into their starting positions but Kuroko didn't care about this. He was fixated on Akashi. He looked completely different, dressed in his white basketball uniform with hair hair gently brushed to the side, Kuroko was completely transfixed.

He stayed that way for the entirety of the match, focused on the intensity on Akashi's face as he stomped out the competition. His skills were phenomenal. Kuroko was almost disappointed when the match ended and everyone disappeared off the court. Once upon a time, did he get to play with him like that? He and Akashi had apparently been on the same middle school team...

"Are you alright?" Twisting in his seat, he'd been caught. Akashi had somehow noticed he had been sat in the stands and snuck up behind him. Up close, he looked even better. His pale cheeks were flush from running the length of the court and the sweet smell of his sweat was ripe in the air.

Unable to hold back, Kuroko felt himself lean forward and tightly hugged his damp torso. Akashi let out a grunt of shock but reacted instantly and placed a hand around the back of his neck, rubbing gently.

"Enjoy the show?" Akashi said in a gravelly tone. Inhaling deeply, Kuroko suddenly realized just how creepy he was being and pulled himself away from his warm embrace. Now it was his cheeks that were flush, but for an entirely different reason.

Now he was all to aware of how taut and deliciously warm Akashi was, he desperately clawed at his own jersey to try and hide the bulge that was growing in his shorts. Crimson eyes followed Kuroko's movements and with a smile on his lips, Akashi yanked him out of his seat and pulled him in the direction of one of the many locker rooms.

"Did watching me play really get you so worked up? I know it used to but I thought…" Akashi laughed to himself and gently shook his head. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

Kuroko allowed himself to be pulled along, his gaze was locked on his back. Sweat beads were dripping off the short strands of red hair and sliding down his neck. Leaning closer to him, his tongue escaped through his lips and captured the salty droplet. It made his taste buds tingle.

A shiver ran up Akashi's spine at the moist sensation and pushed him into the nearest cubicle, desperate for his touch. "You are dangerous." With wide eyes, Kuroko watched as he knelt on the floor and released his aching erection from his shorts.

"Would you like my help or would you like to sort it yourself? It looks awfully painful." Akashi was teasing him. Letting out a hiss of breath, he was about to shout to the high heavens that he help him but something cut him off.

"What a game, they're just as fierce as the rumors said." The sound of the rival team of basketball players charging into the changing room instantly killed the mood and Kuroko's erection. Akashi let out a small laugh at the awful timing. Of all the changing rooms, they chose this one.

Pressing a small kiss against his inner thigh, he murmured about how cruel life was and pulled Kuroko's shorts back up to his waist.

It didn't take long for the visiting team to clear out but Akashi gave no signs of wanting to pick things up where they left off. Instead, he almost seemed angry. They didn't speak for the rest of the night but returned home in silence. Once they crossed the threshold, Akashi disappeared down a hallway Kuroko didn't recognize.

Instead of making the wrong choice and running after him, he decided to return to the room they shared and just hoped that he would turn up before long.

Even though the house contained countless bedrooms, he felt safest when he was near Akashi. Nightmares didn't plague him anymore, Kuroko was afraid that if he slept anywhere besides in his bed, that man's face would return to his dreams.

Just as he was drifting to sleep, the sound of the door creaking open sent him into overdrive. He was scared as footsteps approached the bed. "Goodnight Kuroko." At hearing Akashi's deep voice, he immediately relaxed and welcomed him into the bed by shuffling over slightly. Kuroko waited patiently for the inevitable cuddle that he got from him every night but it never came. Soon, Akashi's breathing was deep and even indicating that he had fallen asleep.

Kuroko couldn't understand why he was so disappointed but something deep in his mind, a memory was niggling it's way to his conscious. This had definitely happened before, they had been sharing a bed at some point in the past but they had gotten into a fight and Akashi had stubbornly gone to sleep. So Kuroko had…

 _'What did I do to rectify the situation back then?'_

The memory of ducking under the quilt and positioning himself in between Akashi's legs came gushing through the barricades of whatever it was that was blocking his memories. Remembering exactly what worked last time, Kuroko smiled mischievously and disappeared under the covers.

* * *

Akashi's dreams were usually a dark and barren place, it was rare that he encountered anything pleasant in his sleep. But tonight, something was definitely different. He was bridging on the edge of falling asleep and waking up. Kuroko's voice sounded in his mind. "Does it feel good Akashi? Am I a good boy?"

Yanked out of his dream, a moan tumbled from his lips and his body was overcome with intense pleasure. What the hell was going on? Sleep still hung over his head like a foggy haze but he could see a bulge underneath the covers that was slowly bobbing up and down.

The feeling of a hot wet mouth around his member was unmistakable. Cautiously reaching forward, he yanked the comforter off his body and felt himself almost release from the adorable expression on Kuroko's face.

His lips were stretched around his bulging erection and saliva was oozing from the corners of his mouth. He didn't stop his movement even after being unveiled but instead, he became more vigorous with his sucking. The sensation was so powerful that it forced Akashi to arch his back and collapse against his pillow.

Reaching down, his fingers dug into his silky hair and tugged hard. The contraction in his throat caused by the pain sent him over the edge, Kuroko let out a guttural moan as he eagerly swallowed what he was given.

Washed out by the after effects of his intense orgasm, Akashi could do nothing but stare through half lidded eyes at the person who had been the star of his fantasies for years as he rested his chin on his hip, eyes almost sparkling.

"Good boy." Akashi mumbled. Ecstatic at being praised, Kuroko slid up the bed and nuzzled into his friends side. Could they still be classified as friends? Whatever they were, Akashi wasn't planning on letting it end.


	4. Do You Like Maids?

Akashi hadn't realized that he had fallen in love with him, not until it was far too late to turn back. The way he cheered his name whenever he made a basket was addictive. It made him want to keep winning and winning, just so he could see that beautiful smile…

He kept rising, getting better everyday. So much so, that he forgot to look for the reason behind his improvement and when he finally remembered to look behind him, Kuroko had disappeared. Now that he had finally been brought back to his side, he could finally relax.

Watching with cold eyes, he followed the rise and fall of Kuroko's pale chest that was littered with his marks of ownership. They stained the canvas that was his skin with his filthy desire. Part of him felt sick at how easy it was to monopolize such an innocent boy into his bed but another part told him that he was saving him from the rest of the toxicity of world. He would be much better off by Akashi's side.

"You're going to stay with me forever now." Tracing his cool touch up Kuroko's chest, he paid extra attention to his pink nipples that were taut from being exposed. Continuing upwards, he caressed his cheek, to which, even in sleep, he responded and nuzzled against him. With one last lingering touch, Akashi slid out of the bed. He had things he needed to prepare after all.

* * *

"You need to stop." Sat with his head in his hands, Kuroko started blankly at the game of basketball that was unfolding below him. Whenever he sat on the sidelines at Rakuzan's gym to watch Akashi's practices, he felt a twinge in his heart and a nagging that was almost pulling towards the court. But without his memories, he had no clue what to do.

He understood the sport well enough from spectating but he had no skill for it whatsoever. But at times like this, he was almost glad that he wasn't down there. Akashi was working himself to the bone at home and at school to become stronger. So, being the team's captain, he expected the same of his players. Except they were lacking something…

It was clear to see the massive distance in skill and fitness between Akashi and the others. They needed to catch up soon or else Kuroko didn't doubt that he would leave them behind.

"Let's just take a break. I need some time away from you idiots before I really hurt someone." Akashi's tone was flat and full of disappointment as he threw the ball effortlessly into the hoop beside him. One of the team members followed him off the court, hot on his heels. He wasn't someone Kuroko had noticed before, which was strange because he was quite a tall guy with bright white hair, how could he possibly miss him?

Something in Kuroko's mind told him to investigate the exchange between the two of them. Silently leaving his seat on the stands, he walked behind the only other two seats occupied in the entire gymnasium.

His blue eyes examined them as he walked past, but they didn't seem familiar. Their uniform wasn't Rakuzan's, were they here to watch Akashi's performance too? From what he had heard from around the school, he was quite the famous player. People all across Japan knew his name. Apparently in middle school, he and his team had been dubbed the generation of miracles. He couldn't imagine how incredible they must have been together to be named something like that. People who were able to keep up and match Akashi's pace.

He was sure it would have been a sight to behold…

Ducking under the exit, Kuroko made his way towards Rakuzan's main changing rooms in search of his distraught lover. His eyes widened at what his mind had just named him. Was he really his lover? The thought made him blush with embarrassment. He wouldn't mind if…

The sound of clattering objects made him stop dead in his tracks and side step into a small dip in the hallway, it was just big enough for him to hide his slim body inside. Two voices were in the midst of a heated conversation. Akashi's voice was furious as it echoed down the empty corridor. "You're all making a fool out of me."

A deeper, almost excited voice responded. He could only assume this was the player that followed Akashi. "Nobody is making a fool out of you, everyone is just a little preoccupied today. The school festival is coming up so-"

"I don't give a shit about what festival is coming up. Everybody on this team should be living and breathing basketball otherwise they shouldn't be here. There is no room for distractions." The other male scoffed at his words. Kuroko bent his head ever so slightly out of his hiding spot so he could witness the exchange with his own eyes. The air between the two of them was icy, but Akashi was very much the one who held the power despite the difference in their statues.

Taking a step forward, the taller boy towered over Akashi. "You want to talk about distractions? I'll say what everyone else is afraid to. Who the hell is that kid that you refuse to let leave your side? Isn't that a huge distraction for our dear captain?"

Akashi moved so fast, Kuroko almost didn't register what had happened as he swiped the boys feet out from under him, he stayed on the floor staring up at Akashi with an excited expression etched on his pale face.

"What next?" His voice was hoarse as he tilted his chin upwards so his lips almost brushed Akashi's, the ones that belonged to Kuroko, that only he was allowed to taste…

His anger at seeing this began to spill and his foot slipped from his hiding spot, ready to interfere but Akashi's teeth snapped shut, almost trapping his lips between his sharp canines.

Kicking him to the side with his shoe, he walked past, eyes staring ahead. "Nothing comes next Mayuzumi. You disgust me." Akashi looked up to the spot where Kuroko had been spectating but he was long gone. His footsteps echoed down the hallway as he fled from the scene and pushed out of the gymnasium into the late afternoon air.

He'd never seen Akashi act like that, to treat someone so low…

Maybe it would have been best to pretend like he hadn't seen any of that, it wasn't any of his business how he chose to treat his teammates.

But was it normal for his teammates to try and kiss him?

Shaking his head from side to side, his pale hair ruffled in the wind as he tried to push out the thoughts that were attempting to invade his mind. Akashi would be normal once he saw him, Kuroko was sure of it.

Walking onto the grassy area next to the building, he hid under the shade of one of the trees and tried to calm himself down. If Akashi saw him now, he would instantly know something was up.

"Their team is really great, you're going to have your work cut out for you Aomine, maybe you should start turning up for practices again?" A girl and guy wearing another school's uniform came out from the gyms doors, walking side by side. It was the two Kuroko had snuck behind in the gymnasium earlier on.

The guy ran his hand through his short blue hair and let out a scoff. "Yeah sure Satsuki, I can't miss my afternoon nap for practice. We'll wipe the floor with them, now stop whining and let's get me that lunch you said you'd buy me for coming."

Tucking his chin against his chest, Kuroko tried to disguise himself and blend in with the shadows the tree was creating, it usually worked and people didn't notice he was stood there but the girl's pink eyes instantly locked onto Kuroko's form and she let out an ungodly scream.

"Tetsu, is that you? I've missed you so much." The guy at her side seemed shocked to see him but recognition shone brightly in his eyes. Who were these guys? More people from his past?

"Satsuki, stop. Leave the poor guy alone." The girl wrapped herself around his body and clung like her life depended on it. Deciding to play it cool, Kuroko patted the girls head of pink hair and waved awkwardly to the guy, who she had called Aomine, who was approaching them slowly. He only had to last until Akashi came out from practice, any minute now he'd come to his rescue.

"What happened to your face man? You look like shit." Aomine nodded to the bruise on Kuroko's cheek, it was an ugly stain that just refused to leave his skin. Akashi seemed to like stroking it though so whenever someone mentioned it, he would get a tingling sensation from his fingers caressing his skin.

Momoi, finally letting him go, seemed to clock on to what a strange place Kuroko was in. "Why are you on Rakuzan's campus? Are you with Seirin watching them like us?" Her eyes became confused as it only became more puzzling. "But your uniform is-"

"Kuroko, come here." Akashi's stern voice called him over, like a loyal dog he sidestepped the two of them and made his way to his side. Still dressed in his basketball uniform, he had his Rakuzan jacket slung over his shoulders but his arm was raised so Kuroko tucked himself under it and pressed himself against his side. All of his worries melted away as the heat from his body warmed him up. Aomine's blue eyes examined their position and a scowl settled on his features.

"What the hell are you doing with him now Akashi? You got him a place at Rakuzan? He's not your damn toy anymore."

Akashi, unphased by his aggressive tone, tightened his grip on Kuroko and smiled. But it was far from friendly. "Nor is he yours. Now get out of our way. I'll look forward to seeing you next week at the game." Sensing a change, Aomine moved to the side to allow them to pass while the girl behind him slapped his arm and began squeaking at him to stop them.

"He'll only hurt you again Kuroko, don't fall for it." Momoi shouted after them but Akashi's steps didn't falter. "What does she mean Akashi?" His eyes were flat as he stared ahead of them, thinking about what to say.

"Just ignore her Kuroko, what did I say about the past?"

Taking a deep breath, he pushed out the words he had heard them say and focused on the only person who cared for him. "To forget it. Sorry, I won't ask again."

"Thank you." He murmured, happy with his response he rewarded him with a soft kiss to the forehead. Kuroko had never felt his heart beat so fast.

* * *

Glancing out of the bedroom window, Kuroko could just make out Akashi's pale outline in the distance at his own basketball court. He had been practicing since they had returned home, not mentioning the two people they had encountered earlier on in the day.

But he had asked him to forget it…

Turning away, he decided to clean up the room a little bit, not that it wasn't already pristine but he was going to go mad doing nothing.

Sliding his hand underneath the bed to check for any rubbish, the pages of a magazine tickled his fingertips. Pulling it out, he examined the cover curiously.

A half naked girl was posing on the front cover, dressed in a very funky cat outfit. Maybe this was cosplay? He had heard some people in his class talking about it the other day, apparently it was very popular and people went crazy over it…

For the most part, the magazine was untouched but there was one page that had the corner turned down. Perhaps it was a favorite read for Akashi? Unfolding the page, his eyes bugged out and his heart began pounding loudly in his chest.

"Oh my." Kuroko choked out. The page was kind of stuck together with something but the image on the double page was still easy to see, it was Kuroko. Or at least it looked the double of him.

The icy blue eyes, his small frame, his slim legs… And this person was wearing a maids uniform, coupled with black lace suspenders. Did this type of thing excite Akashi?

Hearing the front door slam, Kuroko quickly tried to stuff the god awful magazine back where he had found it and began to strip down for bed. Akashi had made it clear that in bed, he wanted to be able to touch Kuroko without the restraints of clothing, not that he minded such a demand.

Sliding under the covers, he pulled them up to hide the small smile that was playing on his lips as Akashi walked into the room. His hair was wet from sweat and pushed back out of his face, it was a very good look for him. His eyes softened once they saw Kuroko huddled under the sheets waiting for him.

"Did you miss me?" He said huskily, Kuroko nodded his head without hesitation. Sighing, almost in relief, he removed his soiled clothes and stared at the bed longingly. "I wish i could join you but I need to shower, wait for me?"

As he turned to leave, a question burst from Kuroko's lips. "Do you like maids?" Raising an eyebrow, Akashi tilted his head to the side and gave him a playful expression.

"They're okay. But I like you better."


	5. Chapter Five

**~flashback~**

It was far too loud. The music was booming all around them, bouncing off the walls and crashing back against Kuroko's skull. Parties weren't something he was particularly fond of, but Kagami had insisted they come along with the rest of the team. Apparently it would have appeared rude if they hadn't made an appearance as he was a core member of their team. He wasn't sure when the two of them had become a duo that one would never go anywhere without the other but he let it slip because secretly, he found it nice. People seemed to notice and acknowledge Kuroko when he was at Kagami's side which was a definite improvement from being a ghost among people.

"Smile, you look unhappy." Kagami's breath was warm against his cheek, with an undertone of alcohol coming from him, he let a small grin stretch his lips as he glanced up at his friend. "I'm not unhappy, I'm having a lot of fun."

Scoffing, Kagami reached behind him to retrieve a red cup filled with liquid. Sniffing it, Kuroko took a tentative sip and winced at the strength of it. "This tastes horrible, I'd much rather have a water." With his free hand, Kagami wrapped it around his slim waist and pulled him snugly against his body. It was warm and comfortable.

Kagami was always touching him one way or another, be it a hand on his back or an arm around his waist. He had never thought it was anything more than friendly.

He didn't question it as much as he probably should have but instead melted into his touch. With his eyes falling shut, he naively missed the smug grin on Kagami's face. The two stayed silent for several moments, completely unaware of the approaching drunken form of their basketball team's manager who was stumbling her way across the crowded living room. Sensing someone nearing them, Kagami edged backwards until his legs touched a bench situated at the end of the room. Pulling Kuroko down into his lap, he made sure he was fully enclosed by the time Riko made it to the pair.

Her eyes were glassy and movements sluggish as she collapsed at their side. "Hey, you two look awfully close? Am I missing something?" Her finger trailed up Kagami's exposed bicep until she reached his neck in what he could only assume was supposed to be a seductive manner. But from the look on his face, he only seemed repulsed at being exposed to such a mess.

"Nothing to miss Riko, Kagami is just keeping me safe. Everyone is awfully drunk and dancing like maniacs." Kuroko's blue eyes were wide as they stared at the makeshift dance floor in the centre of the open plan room, there stood alone was Teppei, topless and eagerly thrusting to some catchy pop song that was currently blasting through the speaker system.

Riko seemed mesmerised by the sight, which wasn't shocking as it common knowledge that she could appreciate a well sculpted male body. "Maybe you should go and join him?" Kagami nodded his head at the dancing male which peaked Riko's interest even more. "He looks awfully lonely over there…"

That and a gentle push was the encouragement she needed as she leapt from her seat and joined him but it didn't even seem that the giant of a man noticed, he was so immersed in his own dance moves.

Kuroko's head was feeling fuzzy, it was too dark. How many drinks had Kagami given him now? Four? Five? It should not have been enough to make him feel the way he was. Lifting his head up, he tried to speak but his tongue felt heavy. What was going on?

Darkness swallowed his vision as his eyes fell shut. A single muffled voice was all he could hear, it was soft and sweet in his ear. He could feel himself leaning towards the sound of that voice. It reminded him of someone dear to him. But no, he wouldn't be here. Then who was it that was touching him in such a familiar way?

"You like teasing me don't you? You're such a fucking tease." Cold air hit his torso but still he couldn't make himself move, he was a slave to these sensations racking his body. But they weren't gentle anymore, his skin was burning from their touch. He wanted to scream at them to stop.

A searing pain down his back forced a strangled noise from his throat.

Venomous words found his ears through the inky darkness.

"You won't get away from me Kuroko, I will always get you."

Like surfacing from an icy lake, Kuroko plunged up from the bed he was lying in and began panting, greedily gasping for air. That wasn't a dream or something of fantasy. It was a lost memory.

Feeling someone next to him, Kuroko froze in his place and felt his heart beating out of his chest. Was the dream still a reality? Fingers sought out his face through the darkness, once they found his skin they caressed in soothing patterns until he relaxed back against the mattress.

"You're fine, I'll always protect you. Just breathe." Akashi's voice was calm as he continued to comfort him until sleep reclaimed him. Fortunately for Kuroko, he couldn't see the murderous glow in his lovers eyes. How could he have known that he was mumbling someone else's name in his sleep?

The rage he had felt towards Kagami was now off the chart. He didn't just want to make him miserable by taking Kuroko for himself, he wanted to destroy him and all he stood for. That would include his pathetic excuse for a basketball team.

The demons were slowly beginning to crawl their way back into Kuroko's mind but lucky for him, he had the worst one on his side this time.

* * *

"Okay class, what are your ideas for this years school festival?" The teacher was incredibly unenthusiastic as he wrote down the words people shouted out. Kuroko watched intently as the chalked letters formed words.

Letting out a drawn out sigh, the teacher rubbed at his temples as if to relieve a headache. "So let me get this right, you all want a maid cafe for this years class project? Why am I not surprised."

All the males in the room seemed utterly giddy at the prospect of a maid cafe. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a common fetish for men? The image of the magazine in Akashi's room flashed in his mind, of a man in a maid uniform…

"I want to be a maid." Kuroko said abruptly as he rose from his seat with sparkling eyes. The room went silent as they all took in his words. Clearing his throat, the teacher let out an awkward laugh. "Yes I'm sure you do son, do retake your seat."

Slowly sitting back down, Kuroko couldn't hear the snickers coming from his fellow classmates, his mind was full of frilly frocks…

"I agree with Kuroko, Sensei." A female student raised her hand with a mischievous grin on her face. "I think it should be a maid cafe, but instead of the girls wearing the dresses, I think it should be the guys."

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was uproar in the classroom. All the males in the groom glared at Kuroko who was still oblivious to all the attention he was receiving. "Okay okay so it's decided, it's a maid cafe, for men."


End file.
